Loose Ends
by SilverIcefire
Summary: What happens after The Last Hope. Read Chapter 1 for longer summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_ Hey, guys! It's SilverIcefire, with another fanfic **

**This will be a series of one-shots made into chapters, each of which addressing a "loose end" that remains at the end of _The Last Hope._ **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Warriors.**

Spottedleaf

Firestar watched as Tigerstar's bleeding phantasmal shape faded into nothingness. _Just like Spottedleaf…_he thought. The flame-colored tom turned to his clan, staggering when he realized the extent of his wounds. Suddenly, out of nowhere, lightning struck the tall oak behind him, and it burst into flame. Smoke flooded the leader's aching lungs.

Firestar collapsed onto the forest floor, his last life slipping away like a breath of lingering wind. _I'm sorry, Sandstorm… _he thought. Darkness clouded his vision for a split second, then the light of the stars surrounded him. When Firestar opened his eyes, his fallen Clanmates and ancestors surrounded him, stars glittering in their fur. Firestar lay still as he heard Bluestar and Jayfeather explain each of his lives and who gave them to him.

"Spottedleaf is no longer with StarClan," Bluestar meowed sadly, "but she gave Firestar a life for love." Firestar knew what she was trying to tell him. That he shouldn't let love for her and for Sandstorm cloud my judgment, but also that he had to choose from amongst the living. _You promised you would always be there to walk with me, Spottedleaf…_he thought,_ where have you gone?_

The ginger tom stood up, and gazed at his Clan. They had fought well. There was nothing left for to say to them. Firestar dipped my head to Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze—the fourth had fulfilled his destiny; it was time to leave. "Firestar…" Sandstorm whispered, grief choking her meow. He pressed his muzzle against her jaw for the last time, then turned to join StarClan. Mousefur, Ferncloud, and Hollyleaf stood as well, joining the ranks of starry warriors as they climbed to the stars.

Light had returned to StarClan. The boundaries between the dead had lifted, and cats of every Clan were seen sharing tongues in every tussock of grass and patch of sunshine. Though he was among friends, Firestar felt immensely lonely as he stretched himself out on the Highrock at Fourtrees.

Firestar missed Sandstorm dearly. But she would be coming to join him soon, whereas he could never see Spottedleaf again. Never drink in her sweet scent or bask in her amber gaze again. Never feel her soft pelt brush against mine again. Never—

_Wait, who was I kidding? She was a medicine cat, and there never was anything between us… or was there?_

_Where could she be? Someone must know…._"Hey, Bluestar," Firestar meowed hesitantly, "do you or any of the other powerful StarClan cats know what happened to the cats that faded in the Great Battle?" She tipped her head to one side thoughtfully. Her blue eyes clouded over, clearly she, too was also thinking of Spottedleaf. "StarClan only lost one cat, but the Dark Forest lost many. Wherever they went, it can't be a peaceful place.

When the older spirits of StarClan are forgotten by every living cat, they fade away, and their souls are put to peace, then reincarnated many moons later with no recollection of their previous life. I learned this from Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow, but they also didn't know where the cats who died twice went." Bluestar added. "I know of someone who might have some useful information," Yellowfang piped in. "Go see Rock."

"Rock?" Firestar cringed. "The old furball—uh, not-so-furry-bag-of-bones that lives in the tunnels?" She nodded her flat gray head. That would mean I would have to cross over to the living world to speak with the old geezer. But for Spottedleaf, he was willing to take the time to investigate this matter futher. Bluestar stood up. "Oakheart and I will go with you, Firestar." She said decisively. "We'll show you the way to the world of the living."

"Wait!" another voice called from the bramble thicket. "Let me come, too!" Hollyleaf burst from the foliage. All the cats who had been eating and talking dropped their food (_insert anime shocked faces O_O)_. "I know the way around the tunnels." Bluestar nodded. "Thank you, Hollyleaf. Be our guide in places where neither the sun nor stars ever shine."

**YES! Some of my readers will recognize this as the cheesy first chapter of _Beyond the Stars,_ which is the full FirestarxSpottedleaf conclusion that I just finished. I want this whole story to be in the third person, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!**

**PLEEEEAAASE review! May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_ Okay, so I'm on a two hour plane ride to visit a friend, so I'm killing time by writing a few chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Warriors.**

Brambleclaw's Nine Lives

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar!" ThunderClan's cheers erupted from the beat-up warriors. This was what Brambleclaw had always wanted, to lead his clan. But how could he accept his new role with joy at the death of his leader and mentor? Unlike his father and half-brother, Brambleclaw had not wished to claw his way to power, but he felt as if he had earned it. He shifted his amber gaze to Firestar's lifeless body._ He's hunting with StarClan now, _ the new leader reminded himself.

ThunderClan had returned to their camp. Firestar's body was arranged in the clearing for burial, and most of the Clan was gathered around it, sharing tongues with their noble leader for the last time. Brambleclaw crouched by Firestar's side, and gave Firestar's pelt one last, respectful lick before crouching by his side to sit vigil. "Hey, Brambleclaw!" Jayfeather called. "You have to appoint a deputy, even though it was past moonhigh when you became leader." _That's right!_ Brambleclaw jumped to his feet. _A deputy..._

He jumped up to the Highledge without hesitation. Brambleclaw already knew who would be his deputy. "Let all cats old enough to..." He trailed off and shuffled his paws in embarrassment when he noticed that all the cats were already assembled. "I say these words before the body of Firestar, that he may hear and approve of my choice."

"Squirrelflight will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." The ginger she-cat pricked her ears in surprise. "Really? Me?" She meowed. Brambleclaw nodded fiercely. "I couldn't think of another cat whom I trust more." He turned back to his clan. "I will now travel to the Moonpool, tonight, with Jayfeather to receive my nine lives and StarClan's blessing." The dark tabby bowed his head as the Clan's cheers of approval washed over him.

"Get a move on!" Jayfeather called from the thorn tunnel. Brambleclaw leapt down from the Highledge and padded over to join the medicine cat.

"Good luck!"

"May StarClan light your path!"

"Travel safely!"

The voices of approval warmed Brambleclaw's heart. As he and Jayfeather made their way to the Moonpool, Brambleclaw sniffed the night air. There was just the faintest taint of blood from the battle, and the wind promised of a storm soon to wash away the Dark Forest's filth. _How could I have ever followed my father's pawsteps? I'm not like him...not at all! And I'm sick of cats judging me by the color of my pelt. Now's my chance to prove myself once and for all!_

As the two cats crouched by the Moonpool, Jayfeather said, "Take a few sips of the water, and StarClan will enter your dreams." The tabby dipped his head to the silvery water in obedience and lapped a few drops. The cold stone of the Moonpool quickly slipped away and was replaced with soft grass. _Fourtrees!_ Brambleclaw opened his eyes and saw the familiar oaks and the Highstone in the center, bringing back memories of his days in the old forest.

The stars spiraled down into the clearing, and Brambleclaw saw his old Clanmates surrounding him. _Midnight?_ He thought in shock. The old badger sat amongst the cats and dipped her head to him. _That's right,_ he thought sadly,_ she died in the battle, too..._

The first cat stepped forward. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Brambleclaw?" It was Bluestar. Brambleclaw was dazed by the starlight about her paws and dipped his head respectfully. She padded forward and touched her muzzle to his forehead. "With this life, I give you confidence. Use it well to guide your clan in times of despair." Brambleclaw felt stabbing pain through his body and his vision was obstructed with memories of the mission Bluestar had given him long ago, and his leadership on the journey to the sun-drown place. He blinked, and Bluestar was already padding away.

The next cat to step up was Feathertail. She rested her silver muzzle on Brambleclaw's and meowed, "With this life, I give you devotion. No one will ever doubt your loyalty again." Brambleclaw felt a fierce jolt through his body, and wondered if that was what Feathertail had felt towards Crowfeather on their journey.

A gray she-cat with a flat face approached Brambleclaw. "I am Yellowfang," she announced. "I give you a life for right judgement, as Firestar showed when he chose to save a kit in danger instead of an old friend." Brambleclaw felt a pang of guilt. So this was the medicine cat who had died instead of him.

Longtail came to give Brambleclaw another life. He felt a deep sadness as he remembered the elder's death, but also a bittersweet joy as he saw the pale tabby striding across the clearing, the agedness gone from his limbs and his eyes sparkling with sight. "With this life, I give you open-mindedness. Use it well to overcome your prejudices and biases." Brambleclaw understood Longtail's reference to his dislike of Firestar's kittypet heritage. He dipped his head to the wise old cat.

A brown cat with blazing blue eyes stepped up next. "Stoneteller!" Brambleclaw gasped. The Tribe cat dipped his head in greeting. "I have traveled far to be part of your leadership ceremony. Thank you for all you did for my Tribe. With this life I give you the power of healing," he said as he tipped his head to Brambleclaw's. "Use it well in the leadership of your clan." _It must be hard to be leader _and_ medicine cat,_ Brambleclaw thought.

Midnight lumbered across to Brambleclaw to give him his sixth life. "With this life, I give you wisdom. Use well to guide Clan in times of trouble."

Goldenflower purred as she approached her son. "I'm so proud of you," she said warmly, "for overcoming all that you had to get this far. With this life, I give you self-confidence. Always trust in yourself to lead your clan."

Brambleclaw was genuinely surprised by the next cat. "Ashfur?" he couldn't help exclaiming. The gray cat dipped his head. "I'm sorry for everything I did." He meowed. "My jealousy for you and Squirrelflight made me lose sight of everything that goes beyond the code. It was not my place to punish those disloyal to it. I paid dearly for that, and I'm happy to see Squirrelflight happy with you." He touched his muzzle to Brambleclaw. "With this life I give you limitless loyalty." The fur rose along Brambleclaw's spine, but Ashfur continued, "Though no cat can doubt your loyalty to your clan, remember to stay loyal to those you love, and don't ever forget that Squirrelflight loves you very much." Sadness glimmered in Ashfur's eyes as he stepped away.

Of course, Brambleclaw's ninth life would come from Firestar. The flame-colored tom strode proudly across the clearing, starlight giving the appearance of a cloak of fire. "Brambleclaw, my apprentice, my warrior, my deputy," he began. Bluestar groaned and whispered to Whitestorm, next to her, "He stole that line from me!"

"You have come far from your dark heritage. I know that you will be an excellent leader. With this life I give you nobility and justice." Bluestar hissed at Firestar's lack of creativity and plagiarism. "Stand with pride at the head of your clan. I hail you by your new name: Bramblestar!"

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar!" the cheers from the warriors of StarClan rang in his ears as Bramblestar woke and stood up from the edge of the Moonpool. "That went well," Jayfeather meowed. "It's time to return to the Clan." Bramblestar nodded. The shadows of his past retreated in the starlight as the new leader of ThunderClan pelted through the woods.

_I reject the teachings of Tigerstar and the Dark Forest. I walk with StarClan._

**YAAAAY BRAMBLESTAR **

**Anyway. Please R&R!**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_ Started this on the plane. Finishing it now. Blargh.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, would I?**

Love you more

Dovewing stretched her jaws in a loud yawn as she stirred in her nest in the warrior's den. Three moons had past since the Great Battle, and Bramblestar had proved to be a great leader. "Hey!' Ivypool's head popped through the den entrance. "You've slept forever! It's nearly sunhigh!" _Yeah, well, that's because I was up all night,_ Dovewing thought,_with Tigerheart..._

The gray she-cat was thrilled beyond belief when Tigerheart had turned away from his dark teachings to fight with the Clans. The two had continued to meet at night at the abandoned Twoleg nest, and...

"So," her sister interrupted Dovewing's thoughts, sitting down next to her to groom her gray fur, "You and Bumblestripe, huh? That was fast," she purred mischievously." Dovewing licked her sister's torn ears. "What are you talking about?" Ivypool stared at her. "You don't mean that...they're Tigerheart's?" "_What_ are Tigerheart's?" Dovewing hissed in a whisper. Ivypool purred in laughter. "Here we go, the traditional story of half-Clan kits. You're expecting, Dovewing."

_What? _Dovewing was shocked. _How...?_ "I won't tell anyone," Ivypool promised. "But you should probably tell _him._" Dovewing nodded, still too stunned to speak. True, she and Bumblestripe had become mates—the tom was really happy that Dovewing wasn't so scornful of him anymore, but Dovewing didn't really love him, and so she kept meeting with Tigerheart by night. "I'll tell him tonight..." she muttered. "_Wait._" Ivypool stopped her. "What do you mean? You don't sneak out to meet him _every _night, do you?" Dovewing flattened her ears and glared at her sister. "It's none of your business!" She snapped. "Hormonal..." Ivypool muttered and stalked out of the den.

Dovewing stretched out her senses. Tigerheart was there, waiting for her at the Twoleg nest, as always. She opened her eyes and glanced guiltily at her sleeping Clanmates. Bumblestripe's tail was resting across her shoulders. Dovewing carefully slid out from her supposed mate's embrace. He groaned in his sleep, and the gray she-cat froze. His eyes opened a slit.

"...Dovewing?" he mumbled. "What?" Dovewing laid her tail across his muzzle. "I...have to make dirt," she excused herself. _Sorry, Bumblestripe._ His eyes opened fully. "Don't be long—you need to rest if you're...expecting." The warmth in his mew sent more pangs of guilt through Dovewing's heart. "Our kits will be wonderful," the black and gray warrior purred. Dovewing forced herself to purr as well. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. It hurt her to lie to Bumblestripe. He had been good to her.

As Dovewing slid out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel, she ran through the woods slower than usual. _Bumblestripe's right about one thing,_ she thought._ I have to take it easy._ By the time she reached the abandoned Twoleg nest, she was out of breath. Tigerheart was sitting on the broken fence. When he caught sight of her, his ears pricked and he lifted his tail. "Dovewing!" He called. He leaped down to greet her. "I'm...expecting," she blurted out. He stepped back, caught off guard by her sudden announcement. Then he started to purr loudly. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "Our kits will be wonderful." _That's what Bumblestripe said..._ Dovewing thought. "We can't tell anyone!" She meowed. "But that should be easy, since the Clan should assume that they're Bumbl—" She clamped her jaws shut as she realized that she was babbling. Tigerheart's eyes darkened. "Is there...someone else?"

Dovewing ducked her ears. "I...I love you more!" She cried out. "Bumblestripe obviously loves me, and he's a good friend, and the Clan thinks..." Tigerheart softly brushed his tail across her muzzle to silence her. "Shhhh. It's okay. That's better, since it'll be easier to convince the Clan that they're pure ThunderClan kits."

"Don't come visit me until the kits are born," he continued. Dovewing's eyes widened in dismay. "W-What? Why?" He purred and gave her a gentle shove. "Your kitting will be in less than a half-moon. You shouldn't be traipsing through the woods at night. Go back home. Get some rest."

Dovewing nodded briskly and padded away, pausing to rub Tigerheart's scent off her fur. As she coiled back into her nest, she glanced at Bumblestripe's sleeping form. _Sorry, Bumblestripe,_ she thought. _But I do love him more._

**Okay. Short chapter. But this one has great potential to be the crappy prologue of a fanfic on its own. **

**Before I get a million flames, YES I KNOW DOVEWING CHOSE BUMBLESTRIPE. But I really love TigerxDove. Sorrrryyyyy to all you BumblexDove lovers ( doesn't it just sound bad together?)**

**Please Review! May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_ Hey guyz. I'm on another plane o_O**

**COWZ!**

**Yah. I was in Georgia. There wuz a lot of cowz.**

**Anyway. You don't care.**

**Disclaimer: #$% disclaimers.**

Memory

"Stone Song!" The black she-cat called as she pelted from the tunnels. "We have to hurry! A large tom caught up to her and ran by her side. "I hope we're in time," he muttered darkly. The she-cat flattened her ears and ran faster. "Fallen Leaves will already be there," she mused, "since he had only to come from the tunnels. The journey from the Tribe has sapped my strength a bit," she puffed. "We will fight with our son!" the tom insisted.

They burst into the world of the living in a flash of light. A ginger-white tom was crouched over the body of a long-furred black she-cat, wailing. "Fallen Leaves!" the tom called. "Stone Song! Broken Shadow?" Fallen Leaves gasped. "My son..." Broken Shadow purred as she brushed her muzzle against his. Stone Song padded up on Fallen Leaves' other side. "Fight in her memory," he meowed gently.

The two Tribe cats burst into the battle. Fallen Leaves pressed his nose against the black she-cat's fur, and whispered softly, "I will honor you forever, Hollyleaf!"

The light of battle blazed in his eyes and he whipped around to face the Dark Forest warriors.

Fallen Leaves watched from the shadows as the ginger tom whom the Clan cats had called "Firestar" left his mortal body, and saw his spirit's glistening emerald eyes as they swept his clan. He nodded to three other cats, whom Fallen Leaves recognized as Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. All three had been in the tunnels when—

_What?_ Fallen Leaves' eyes widened as he saw Hollyleaf stand up to join her fallen leader. "Wait!" he cried out. The she-cat pricked her ears and started to turn her head. "Hollyleaf!" Fallen Leaves pushed his way through the crowd. But by the time he had reached the place where her body lay, his love's spirit had already departed to join StarClan. "Hollyleaf!" He yowled to the twinkling stars. "Fallen Leaves," a soft voice whispered. He felt a tail gently wrap around his shoulders. "It's time to go back to the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Stone Song meowed. "Come home."

_But...it's not home,_ Fallen Leaves thought miserably. _Neither will the tunnels ever be home. Nowhere can be home for me again without her..._He padded off with his mother and father, head and tail down. He raised his head to look back at Hollyleaf's body one last time, then shut his eyes and followed the rest of the Tribe cats back to their skies.

Sadly, it was true. Fallen Leaves couldn't feel at home with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The familiar faces around him felt distant and alien, despite the memories that came flooding back with each one. Doves's Wing. Lion's Roar. But not Jay's Wing. And where had Half Moon gone?

But Fallen Leaves was not concerned for his former Tribemates as he should have been. There was only one cat on his mind, and she was worlds apart.

_Never again shall I speak with her. Never again hear her soft voice echoing off stone walls. Never again see the soft glimmer of her eyes in the darkness. Never feel her fur against mine. Never...never..._

**Wow. That was short. And depressing. But never say never, Fallen Leaves! **

**If you want to know _what happens next,_ check out my other fanfic, _Beyond the Stars._ Now complete!**

**And what _did _happen to Half Moon? MWAHAHAHHAHAHA...read on!**

****End of cheesy advertising****

**Okay, so this was a really crappy chapter, and I have another loooong one that I started on the plane, but it's not quite finished yet, should be up in the afternoon tomorrow. It's much better—I promise **

**If you have a particular pairing or concept that you want a chapter on, leave a review and I'll try to do it ^_^**

**May StarClan light your path! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ ** I'm flyyyyyyin', on a jet plane, really hope that I'll be landing soon...**

**Yah, so if there's some inconsistency between the overlap parts that are scenes from the book and scenes from _moi_, please be forgiving, since I don't exactly have a copy of _The Last Hope_ that I'm flipping through at this moment, 20,000 feet in the atmosphere...**

**Disclaimer: OMGWTFBBQ! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

Jay's Wing

"Half Moon! Are you there?" Jayfeather called from his den, trying to pinpoint the Ancient's location. "I'm here, Jay's Wing!" Her achingly familiar voice echoed around ThunderClan's camp walls.

Satisfied that she was fighting for the Clans, and safe, Jayfeather returned to tending to the wounded. "Jay's Wing..." a soft voice called from the den entrance. "I'm not here to fight." Half Moon dropped a bundle of herbs on the medicine cat's den floor. "These are for you. What can I do to help?" Jayfeather purred. "Are those...real herbs?" He said. She nodded and gave him a gentle shove. "Yes, I brought you fake herbs from the Mountains," she joked. They both froze as an agonized wail pierced the air. Jayfeather turned to run out of his den, but Half Moon hissed, "Stay here! It's Lion's Roar—I'll tend to him, take care of your Clanmates!"

_Later_

After the battle was over, Jayfeather tasted the air. The scent of the Ancients was rapidly fading. "Half Moon?" He called uncertainly. "Are you still here?" There was no reply. Jaws stretched wide to catch any trace of the gray she-cat, he started to head back through the camp. A slight breeze shifted the scents of the forest, and sent a sharp tang through the medicine cat's nose.

_Blood!_

He pelted through the woods in the direction which it was coming from. "Half Moon! Half Moon!" He nearly tripped over the Healer as he ran from the tunnel. "Jay's Wing?" She rasped. Blood was trickling from a deep gash from her shoulder to her hind leg. "Where are my Tribemates?" Jayfeather bit back a growl. _How could they have just left her here?_ "Come, Half Moon," he meowed and grasped her scruff gently. "I'll take you to my den."

Slowly and painfully, the two cats crossed the camp and reached the medicine den, where Half Moon's herbs lay in a smaller pile. Jayfeather pressed cobwebs to the she-cat's wound and sighed in relief as the bleeding quickly stopped. "Thank you, Jay's Wing... " she whispered as she started to doze off. _Jay's Wing..._He missed that life. He purred and curled up next the her. His Clan was safe. The wounded were healing. He could rest.

But when he woke, something was very wrong. Where Half Moon's warm fur had touched his pelt was now a cold, normal patch of stone. The she-cat had vanished. _"NO!"_ Jayfeather yowled. _She can't be gone, she can't have faded away! I took care of her! What...why? _Confused and angry, Jayfeather pelted out of his den and out of camp, the tree's branches whipping across his muzzle. But he didn't care. _The mountains! I'll run all the way to the mountains, if that's where you've gone! _

The prophecy had been fulfilled! Why couldn't Jayfeather go and join the cat whom he loved now?

The medicine cat didn't sense the tree root coming up and tripped, rolled, and landed heavily on his side, winded. "Jayfeather!" A familiar voice called. "What in StarClan's name are you doing? And_ where_ do you think you're going?" Jayfeather lifted his head as the scents of Lionblaze and Dovewing approached. "Don't try and stop me-Half Moon—She-I-the Mountains-!" Jayfeather growled/babbled. "Oh, shut up!" Lionblaze snapped with an intensity that shocked Jayfeather. "You'd never make it on your own." The blind cat pushed himselft to his feet and hissed in his brother's face, "Why? Is it because I'm _blind?_" Dovewind pushed herself between them. "Actually, it is." She said bluntly. "I can sense every cat who wanders around in the forest for no reason, but _you're _ the only one who could possibly get himself in some stupid situation.

Jayfeather hissed in frustration. There was no way he could convince—or stop—both of them. "Fine." He snapped. "But I'm going to the Moonpool tonight. It's the half moon." _Half Moon...maybe the medicine cats meet in tradition after the name of the first Healer?_

Dovewing and Lionblaze exchanged a glance that Jayfeather obviously couldn't see, but the feelings of suspicion made him want to box their ears. "Take someone with you," Lionblaze growled. Jayfeather hissed, "Are you kidding? I'm a _medicine cat, _you can't stop me!" His brother shoved his muzzle in Jayfeather's face. "Then take an apprentice," the golden warrior growled.

_An apprentice?_ Jayfeather hadn't thought about that. Well, he had had the prophecy to consider, but now... Lionblaze sensed his hesitation and persisted, "It's about time you start training the next medicine cat, before you get all moony and go insane or something." Jayfeather flattened his ears and hissed again.

The two warriors _escorted_ Jayfeather back to camp, protesting and growling. As the medicine cat stomped back into his den, he sensed an unfamiliar scent. "Who's there?" he snarled as he whipped around. A tiny mewl sounded from the herb storage. Jayfeather nosed his way into the den and meowed in shock, "Lilykit?" The tabby and white she-kit pressed herself to the den floor. "I...I just saw some of the herbs were scattered around...I only noticed when I was playing with Seedkit in the clearing...I just wanted to help! I wasn't being nosy! I swear!" The kit babbled. _I must have disturbed the stores when I left this morning, _Jayfeather thought. Lilykit bashfully shuffled her paws. "Um..." she began, "will you show me which ones are for what?" Jayfeather purred in amusement.

The two cats restacked the scattered herbs as Jayfeather taught Sorreltail's kit the names for each one. Suddenly, he remembered Lionblaze's words. _Surely, there's no need to take on an apprentice so early? _He thought,_ I'm young yet, I shouldn't be joining StarClan anytime soon...yet this kit has such promise!_

"JAYFEATHER!" Lilykit yowled. The medicine cat started. The kit huffed. Both glared at the other.

"I've been calling and calling your name!" The she-kit mewled. "Look, I've finished storing the herbs! Er...well, I suppose you can't look, but, y'know, you can, um, well, er, sense? Yes, that's right, sense them!" Jayfeather sighed. "Lilykit," he began. "You're six moons old today. It's the half moon tonight. Would you like to become my apprentice?" Excitement sparked off the kit's pelt. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes _yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES YES __**YES!**_" Lilykit yowled. Jayfeather sighed again. "You'd make a great medicine cat," he meowed, "if you learn to calm yourself!"

But it was true. The kit's compassionate nature and eagerness to learn reminded Jayfeather of Spottedleaf, one of the best medicine cats in ThunderClan history. "I'll take you with me to the Moonpool tonight. But now, let's go talk to Bramblestar."

The ThunderClan leader approved of Jayfeather's choice. "My first apprentice ceremony!" Bramblestar purred as the two cats left the den and the leader climbed up the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Sorreltail was giving her kits rapid licks in a useless attempt at cleaning them before the ceremony.

"Seedkit," Bramblestar began, "you have been with us for six moons. It is time for you to enter fully into Clan life. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Seedpaw. Ivypool," the leader raised his dark tabby head and addressed the startled she-cat, "you have proved yourself over and over again to the Clan. You are ready for your first apprentice. Teach her well, and perhaps she will one day be as loyal a warrior as you." The two cats touched noses and padded off to the side.

"Lilykit. You have been chosen for a very special place in the Clan. It is not my place to give you your name, but Jayfeather will conduct your apprentice ceremony tonight. The Clan hails you by your names,

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw!"

_Many moons later..._

Lionblaze had been right. Having an apprentice threw Jayfeather back into Clan life, and pushed Half Moon to the back of his mind. Now, as he and Lilypaw headed to the Moonpool for her medicine cat ceremony, his heart swelled with pride at the she-cat's progress. Lilypaw would be an excellent medicine cat, with her vast knowledge and congenial nature.

"Lilypaw, do you wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan?" Jayfeather addressed her before the other medicine cats. "I do," the tabby meowed steadily. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your true name as a medicine cat. Lilypaw, StarClan shall one day receive you as Lilycloud. May StarClan light your path and walk in your dreams."

"Lilycloud! Lilycloud!" the medicine cats cheered.

As they all dipped their heads to the pool and prepared to share dreams with StarClan, Jayfeather sensed the presence of Yellowfang by his side. When he opened his eyes, he could see, and he knew that he was dreaming. "I will guide her to the other medicine cats," the old gray she-cat meowed. "There is someone who wishes to speak with you."

As Yellowfang left to speak with Lilycloud, Jayfeather scented an achingly familiar cat. He whirled around.

"Half Moon!" The gray cat purred as she twined her tail with his. "I promised I would wait for you forever...but apparently you can't come to the Tribe in your dreams, can you?" Her green eyes were wide with dismay. Jayfeather nodded regretfully. "No matter," the Stoneteller insisted. "I walk these skies now. I am with StarClan." Jayfeather purred in delight. "Why...why did you leave me that night, after the Great Battle?" he asked. She shook her head. "I do not have the power to stay in the world of the living for long. I returned to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, then traveled for many days across unknown skies until I reached StarClan's hunting grounds, then—" She pricked her ears and stopped. "It's time for you to go, the others are finished.

"What? So soon?" Jayfeather meowed in dismay. She licked him between the ears as he drifted back to consciousness. "I'll always be with you."

"_I will wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!"_

**YAAAY! REALLY LONG CHAPTER!**

**Hope you liked it **

**Review, please!**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN:_ Guys, I'm soooo sorry that this update is so late O_o but it's been a busy week and weekend. I am officially graduated so, here's the next chapter!**

**By the way, in case any of you care, I did write a short and insane one-shot over the weekend, called "Graduation!". R&R!**

Cinders after the Blaze

Cinderheart blinked open her blue eyes. The sun was just beginning to rise, shedding its golden rays into the warriors den, where she and her mate were curled in their nest. Lionblaze was fast asleep, snoring loudly.

Many moons had past since the Great Battle. Much had changed in ThunderClan—Sandstorm had joined Firestar in StarClan, and Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Toadstep and Rosepetal had died during a bad outbreak of greencough in the previous leaf-bare. Dustpelt retired to the elder's den to live out the rest of his days without Ferncloud. Seedkit, Cherrykit, and Molekit had become warriors—Seedtail, Cherryblossom, and Moleclaw. Lilykit had become co-medicine cat with Jayfeather; Lilycloud.

As Cinderheart slowly rose and padded out of the den, she noticed how her swollen belly brushed the sides of the den. Her kitting wasn't for another moon, but she was so heavy with kits, it was impossible to keep hunting.

And she'd developed a huge appetite.

But there were no apprentices in training.

So there was no early-morning fresh-kill.

Cinderheart plopped back down with a sigh and took a mouse that had been left over from the previous day and crunched it miserably, savoring the taste of the forest on her tongue. Her paws itched to run out of camp and hunt for herself, as her second life was meant for, as a warrior, but another part of her new life prevented her from that. Cinderpelt could never have had kits. But in this life, she enjoyed everything that the monster on the Thunderpath had stolen. And Lionblaze was a good mate.

Cinderpelt still walked in her dreams; the old medicine cat kept her reincarnation and the unborn kits safe. However, all of Cinderpelt's memories, like her secret love for Firestar, still haunted her mind from time to time.

Memories were not enough to feed Cinderheart's growling belly. _Sorry, kits,_ she thought miserably. _Don't starve to death..._

"Aw..." a familiar voice drifted over from the warriors den. "Come ON!" Squirrelflight scowled as she pawed at the last piece of fresh-kill on the pile, a tiny sparrow. Squirrelflight was also expecting kits, due about the same time as Cinderheart's. She was now the Clan deputy, but a pregnant, grumpy she-cat was not a fit deputy, so Graystripe was stepping in for her. Cinderheart purred in amusement as Squirrelflight fumed. "Don't worry—Dovewing's kits will be apprenticed soon, won't they?" Squirrelflight stopped pacing and plopped down next to Cinderheart. "Nightkit, Shadekit, and Amberkit?" Cinderheart tipped her gray head to the side, pondering. "Don't those names seem to have a bit of a...a...ShadowClan ring to them?" Squirrelflight glanced around nervously and whispered in her friend's ear, "There are rumors that Bumblestripe isn't the father," she hissed. Cinderheart started. "You don't think they're really half-clan, do you?"

Both she-cats glanced at the nursery, where the three kits had popped their two-day old heads out. Shadekit and Nightkit were identical, a black she-cat and tom, and Amberkit looked exactly like...

"He looks like _Tigerstar,_" Cinderheart growled. Squirrelflight shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that. Brambleclaw looks like Tigerstar, too. And half-Clan isn't necessarily a bad thing, either—do you forget that Lionblaze is half-Clan?" Cinderheart nodded resignedly. "Tell Graystripe to make the younger warriors go hunting before we starve to death," she moaned and rolled onto her back.

"Hungry, I assume?" a huge rabbit plopped down in between the two she-cats. "Lionblaze! Weren't you just asleep?" Cinderheart meowed in surprise. The golden tom puffed out his chest. "Limitless strength in battle has other...uses. Share that, you two. I'll go out to restock the pile." Squirrelflight had already devoured half the rabbit. "Take Seedtail, Cherryblossom and Moleclaw with you," she meowed with her mouth full.

Cinderheart gritted her teeth and bit back another yowl of agony as another spasm shook her body. Jayfeather lay one paw on her side. "They're coming soon," he said to Lilycloud, who held a leaf-wrap of herbs in her jaws. "Can you feel how many? The young medicine cat had delivered Squirrelflight's sole kit a few sunrises before single-handedly, while Jayfeather had been out of camp collecting herbs. Her gentle touch brushed Cinderheart's side. "Two, I think," she meowed. Her tabby pelt bristled with excitement. "More kits for ThunderClan! You're doing great, Cinderheart! Keep trying! You can do it!" Jayfeather shoved her aside. "Calm down, you," he hissed jokingly. Cinderheart managed a purr of amusement. She wished for the medicine cat's endless energy.

She let out a hiss of pain as the first kit plopped onto the mossy nest. "One more," Jayfeather meowed. _Yes, I can count!_ As the second kit was born, Cinderheart sighed in relief and laid her head down on the side of her nest. "A silver she-kit and a dark gray tom," Jayfeather announced.

"_Well done,"_ a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Her own scent wreathed around her as she sensed Cinderpelt's prescence, which quickly dissipated as Lionblaze burst into the den. His eyes widened as he saw his kits. "They're beautiful!" he declared. "What shall we name them?" Cinderheart whispered as she drew her kits to her belly with her fluffy gray tail.

"Let me name one!" Firekit squeaked from Squirrelflight's nest. The young tom was almost an exact replica of his namesake, except for a few light tabby stripes on his back. Squirrelflight dragged him back down. "Quiet!" she hissed. "so nosy..."

Lionblaze pretended to not notice. He brushed his tail against the tom. "Stormkit," he meowed softly as he nosed the she-kit, "and Moonkit." Cinderheart nodded in agreement. "No!" Firekit squealed. "Name them Graykit and Silverkit, then they can be Graystripe and Silverstream, and then—" Squirrelflight clamped her tail aross his ginger muzzle. "That's...so wrong," she muttered and dragged him back into her nest.

Cinderheart purred as her kits began to suckle. Three kits in the nursery, three apprentices in training. ThunderClan would continue to thrive.

**YAY! More of Firestar's kin!_ Mmmhmmnn...prophecy time... :P_**

**O_o Firekit is decended from Tigerstar and Firestar...**

**This and the other chapter for Dovewing and Tigerheart will probably be the set-up for my trilogy, _Rising of the Moon._ More details at the end of this story. One more chapter, I think...if you want another, leave a review and I'll add it in; the layout of this story is flexible **

**REEVIEW!**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: _Last chapter...unless someone asks for another one. :3**

**Trapped in a Fishbowl: sorry about that, I meant to replace "this is not chapter 6" with the real chapter 6, but I guess it didn't work. Did it now.**

**For all of those BumblexDove fans, I'd love to write a fic for those two, but that would go against what I've set up for my next series. **

**See AN at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Warriors.**

Windblown

"_Hate him,_" Nightcloud hissed as she circled her son. Breezepelt quivered with rage. "He's the one who drove us out here," she continued, "she's the one he rejected us for. She bore him half-Clan kits. _Her_ kits fulfilled a stupid prophecy that crushed your dreams!"

The black tom leapt to his paws. "We're returning to the lake tonight. Enough of this rouge life!"

Leafpool paced up and down in front of the stream that bordered her territory and WindClan's. _What do I expect?_ She thought to herself. _He's not going to just appear here. He probably went after Nightcloud._

"_It just wasn't meant to be."_

His words echoed in her ears like a thorn wrapping itself around her heart. _Why don't you understand?_ She wailed silently. _I _had_ to choose my Clan! But that didn't mean I don't love you still..._

Three sunrises had past since the Great Battle. Crowfeather had disappeared from the Clan territories. Rumors had been going around that he'd left in search of Nightcloud and Breezepelt, but ThunderClan patrols had scented him near this area.

Leafpool sighed and sat down, laid her head on her front paws, and dozed off.

But only for a few moments.

"_Leafpool?_" a familiar voice drifted over the water. She leapt up, immediately fully awake. "Crowfeather..." she whispered. His blue eyes were wary, but also curious. "What...what are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyed. "I could ask the same of you." He nodded. "Fair enough." The black tom sat down and licked one of his front paws.

"I've been traveling around the outskirts of the Clan territories. Rumor has it that Nightcloud and Breezepelt have gone into hiding near the big Twolegplace, where Midnight's den was. I'm leaving tonight to find them and bring them home." Leafpool flinched visibly at his words. "It's not like that," he protested. "I have a score to settle with them."

Crowfeather leapt across the river in one neat bound and brushed his tail along Leafpool's flank. She jumped at his touch, but then pressed against his pelt. "Our kits mean so much more to me than you can ever imagine," he whispered. "Hollyleaf is with StarClan now. But I'm more proud of Jayfeather and Lionblaze than I could ever be for Breezepelt. He needs to learn that running from his problems will never save him."

Leafpool nodded slowly. "Okay," she meowed, fixing her amber eyes on him. "I'm coming with you." He looked up, startled. "What?" She nodded firmly. "Yes. And you can't stop me. This is a problem I created for you. It's my duty to fix it."

He drew away from her slowly, and sadness crept into her heart. "Leafpool...I told you before, this was never meant to be." She clenched her teeth and hissed, "I know. But I'm not a medicine cat anymore. I can live my life as I choose." Crowfeather's eyes softened, and he gave her a gentle lick between the ears. "Oh, Leafpool," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes.

"Let's go."

The two cats raced towards the sun-drown place in the fading evening light. With the comfort of Crowfeather's pelt against hers, Leafpool felt more at home out of Clan territory than she ever had in ThunderClan's. They paused for a moment by the edge of the Twolegplace. "I'm scared," she whispered as she saw the tangle of Twoleg dwellings and Thunderpaths. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "I've been here before. And don't you have kittypet blood?" He added jokingly.

Night had brought stillness to the Thunderpath, and they crossed with ease. But as they were about to reach the other side, a dark shape burst from the bushes and knocked Crowfeather back onto the black ground. "Crowfeather!" Leafpool screeched as she tried to get back to help him. "Oh, no you don't!"

The ex-medicine cat whipped around and slipped to the side as Nightcloud pinned her to the edge of the Thunderpath. "Well well well!" The she-cat hissed. "You two made our job so much easier. Thanks." Breezepelt unsheathed his claws and sank them into his father's throat. Blood welled against the WindClan warrior's black fur. Leafpool slashed her claws across Nightcloud's face. The black cat was unprepared, and yowled in agony as her vision was destroyed. "The healer can fight," she jeered. "Are you somewhat useful now, _traitor?_" Leafpool hissed and crouched down. "You're one to talk," she retorted.

Both cats suddenly stood still as a roar appeared out of the distance. Leafpool turned her head and saw the bright lights of a monster rapidly approaching. "Move, Crowfeather!" Memories of her former mentor's terrible injury flashed through her mind. Leafpool raced out onto the Thunderpath, dimly aware of Nightcloud's escape, and tried to drag Breezepelt off his father. Crowfeather gasped for breath as Breezepelt's grip loosened, but the other cat's claws were still entangled in his fur. The young tom tore free of Leapool's grasp and flipped onto the middle of the Thunderpath, dragging Crowfeather with him.

"No!" Leafpool's screech was drowned out by the roar of the passing monster.

Breezepelt went flying across the Thunderpath. Crowfeather lay motionless in the middle. Without hesitation, Leafpool raced out and dragged him back to the forest side. His breathing was heavy, and one of his front paws looked misshapen. _It's not too bad,_ she tried to reassure herself. Crowfeather's eyes blinked open. "Breezepelt?" Leafpool turned and ran back onto the Thunderpath.

The black tom lay on his side, blood trickling from his mouth. His eyes were turned to the sky, sightless and glazed. The smell of death cloaked his body. Nevertheless, Leafpool grasped him by the scruff and dragged him back to Crowfeather. There was no sign of Nightcloud.

Crowfeather's eyes clouded with sadness as he saw his dead son. He pushed himself upright and bowed his head. "Breezepelt..." he meowed softly, "You never had to prove anything to me. I was the one who tried to prove myself to you. But you tried to hard, and turned to Tigerstar's darkness for solace, and I... I have only myself to blame for that. You could have been a wonderful cat, but Nightcloud brought you up with hatred and lies, twisting your young mind to inclination to evil from your kithood. I think I made a mistake. Go now, and may StarClan guide you to our ancestors so that you can find peace." Leafpool bowed her head and shared tongues with Breezepelt, side by side with Crowfeather.

"What should we do with his body?" she meowed. Crowfeather shook his head. "he's far enough from the edge of the Thunderpath that the Twolegs won't get him...I should hope that Nightcloud comes to pay her respects," he trailed off bitterly. "I...I didn't want it to end like this," he whispered.

Leafpool pressed against him comfortingly. "Crowfeather..." she began uncertainly, "come home with me...to ThunderClan." He slowly raised his eyes and touched noses with her. "...Yes." He whispered. "I will. Home for me will always be with you. I've had enough of pretending to be loyal to my Clan. My true loyalty always lies with you, Leafpool." A purr rose in her throat as she helped him to his feet. Together, the two cats hobbled slowly back towards the lake, leaving Breezepelt and Nightcloud to the life (and death) that they had created for themselves.

But for Leafpool and Crowfeather, their time for happiness had finally come.

**Yay. I love LeafxCrow ^_^ Nightcloud's a %$#!^. 'nuff said.**

**Anyway...so, yeah, I know that chronologically, this should be, like chapter 2, but whatev. I forgot about these two, sooo... ya –.–**

**But my next series, _Rising of the Moon,_ will take place after the events of both this story and _Beyond the Stars._ - readers of that one will recall my rendition of Rock. Yes, Rainbow Rock will be in _Rising of the Moon._ First chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. **

**YAAAY SUMMER WRITING TIME **

**Hope you liked this story. Please Review!**

**May StarClan light your path ^_^**


End file.
